time travel
by RyomaxSakuno
Summary: Naruto end up 20 yrs back in time and meet his father and teacher as a child
1. Chapter 1

Naruto stares at the 4th Hokage the teenager never knew how tall his father is he fell of his feet upon looking at father's height first he was at the hospital and the next minute his back in time Minato said ''you look suprise Naruto is almost like you seen a ghost, no offense though'' Naruto remain speechless for a second before passing out.

Minato catches Naruto in time he panic ''Naruto are you ok? What's wrong son?'' Minato held Naruto's forehead he said ''your burning up you have a fever'' Minato carries Naruto bridal style and take him home Kushina isn't home yet but he takes Naruto to the bedroom and nurse him.

Naruto soon wake up learning his in his bedroom but soon realize that his not home yet he ask in a weak voice ''what happen?'' Minato said ''you pass out you have a high fever'' Naruto said ''I'm not used to been sick and Kyuubi's seal is already weak'' Minato ask ''you never been sick before?''

Naruto said ''no not even once'' Naruto's eyes begin to lower down Minato patted his face and said ''go to sleep go on is ok'' Naruto slowly drift to sleep he said in a very weak voice ''dad...'' Minato ask ''what is it?'' Naruto said ''nothing...'' Minato smiles as Naruto goes back to sleep placing a wet towel on his forehead before leaving.

Minato come back with some food and a medicine he can hear Naruto talk in his sleep he said ''Sasuke...Sasuke'' Minato wonder about that Sasuke guy and recalls Mikoto having a son with the same name Minato said ''Naruto wake up for a while'' Naruto wake up seeing his dad he realize his friends are just a dream.

Minato said ''Naruto eat this and drink your medicine then you can sleep more'' Minato elevate Naruto so he can sit up Naruto ate the soup Minato gave him for once he feel his parent's love he intake the medicince but it taste awful but it can't be help anymore Naruto goes back to sleep and hope things will go better soon.

Minato stayed by his bedside all night cooling his forehead through out the night Naruto slept so peacefully he breath in out slowly letting the nausa roll down his head Minato saw how Naruto sleep so quietly but he can feel someone's chakra by the bedroom and is not Kushina.

He take out a kunai and jump out the window he said ''some people these days have too much nerves to rob a Kage'' throwing his shurikens he killed two bandits by the window he said ''too easy anyway at least Naruto's asleep''

The next day Naruto wake up feeling a little better Minato came inside he said ''look like your awake at last Naruto'' Naruto said ''hey dad...'' Minato sat by his bedside he ask ''how are you feeling?'' Naruto said ''a little better than yesterday'' Minato held his forehead he said ''you still warm stay in bed I will just run some errands''

Is already dark by the time Minato return when the 4th Hokage enter the house Naruto was sleeping on sofa Minato laugh seeing his son sleeping he said ''did I ask to stay in bed Naruto'' Naruto wake up and said ''is so borning in bed so I stayed outside I was watching a comedy show even I fell asleep''

Minato said ''now go to your room you need rest'' Naruto when to the bathroom and start vomitting Minato saw him vomitting blood he rushes to Naruto's side and see what's wrong Naruto pass out after vomitting his own blood Minato rushes him to the hospital.

The next day Naruto wake up in the hospital a voice said ''your awake...''


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto muttred ''Kakashi-sensei...'' Kakashi look at Naruto the young Jounin (still no Sharingan) gave a suspicious look he said ''you look familliar had we met somewhere?'' Naruto said ''no I don't think so'' Kakashi said ''now I remember it must be at the Ninja Academy you must in my batch'' Naruto though his going stay that in the same team.

Minato enters the hospital room he said ''you are awake at last Naruto'' Kakashi ask ''you know him sensei?'' Minato said ''his my nephew Kakashi his my...sister's son'' Kakashi said ''your an only son sensei so quit lying'' Naruto laugh at Kakashi he never knew his sensei was so funny as a kid.

Naruto ask ''how long I been out?'' Kakashi said ''4 days sensei came rushing to Rin asking for help'' Naruto feel blood in his mouth he ask ''why does my mouth taste like blood...gross!'' Minato said ''you been vomitting blood before you were taken to the emergency room.

Naruto's face turn pale he smirks ''I just had surgery?'' Minato said ''relax they just heal you and stop your bleeding you must had an open-heart surgery but your fine'' Naruto was relief Kakashi ask ''your name?'' Naruto said ''Uzumaki Naruto'' Naruto feel wired about meeting his teacher 20 years eariler than before but at least get see him as a kid

Kakashi said ''Hatake Kakashi'' Naruto said ''I know who you are Kakashi-sense-'' Kakashi was shock he ask ''how you know me?'' Naruto want to tell that he will be a student of his in the future but he wants to suprise him Minato leave them to talk maybe they become friends.

Once Minato is gone Kakashi went to Naruto's bedside with questions he ask ''how you know me?'' Naruto said ''well Kakashi-sense- Kakashi-san back at the academy I did my research on you and I heard rumors too'' Kakashi said ''well that is very true through'' Naruto muttred ''yeah that I know you cause your my sensei''

Kakashi said ''you really do look familliar I don't know why...oh well it doesn't matter anyway'' Naruto still not sure why Kakashi doesn't know that he is his student I guess we will learn about it soon, two people enter the room a girl at seem to be an Inuzuka and a boy with goggles.

Kakashi said ''Obito, Rin you guys made it'' Obito shouts ''you ditch us Kakashi we were at the bathroom went you left!'' Kakashi said ''just because you got your foot stuck at the toilet'' Naruto muttred ''is just me or is Kakashi-sensei like Sasuke and that boy is just like me''

Rin laugh at his teammates she said ''Obito your so careless'' Obito smirks ''Rin!'' Kakashi said ''forgive my team Naruto they just been careless'' Naruto said ''nah is cool I'm used to it'' he muttred ''and I though our team was bad geez Kakashi-sensei you hadn't change at all'' Kakashi said ''guys we have a new friend''

Obito look at Naruto he said ''you look just like Minato-sensei'' Naruto said ''and you remind me of myself '' Obito ask ''was that an insult punk?'' Rin said ''Obito relax'' Obito said ''anyway I'm Uchiha Obito'' Naruto begin to image himself as an Uchiha he bet Sasuke will hate it.

Rin said ''I'm Rin'' Naruto muttred ''she just like Sakura-chan'' Kakashi said ''this is Uzumaki Naruto sensei's nephew anyway let make him feel welcome'' Naruto was suprise to meet his teacher's team that is like his team now he will fine with them.

After 4 weeks later Naruto was realse from the hospital and a week later he gain his full strenght and join team Minato in training since Naruto is from the future he can do justus that haven't been discover yet and some of Kakashi's justus which made eveyone shock especially Kakashi.

Obito shouts ''this guy's insane he can knows some cool ninjustu!'' Kakashi said ''but those are my justus is not possible!'' Minato was also suprise by Naruto's fighting style especially when he did a Rasengan, Naruto said ''I'm getting better!'' Minato said ''he knows Rasengan already!'' This team was shock by his statement.

Kakashi ask ''what you mean sensei?'' Minato said ''nothing Kakashi everyone lunch break!'' Naruto said ''after I'm doing Rasenshuri-'' Kakashi said ''those attack I'm the only one who can do those who taught you that!'' Naruto muttred ''you did sensei...'' Kakashi shouts ''answer me!''

Naruto said ''I learn those attack on my own'' Kakashi said ''yeah right'' Rin said ''minna I made lunch'' Kakashi said ''that's great Rin'' as everyone sits down Kakashi take his mask off Naruto shock to learn his true face his so perfect and so cool, Obito said ''is rare for you to take your mask off Kakashi''

Kakashi ate his lunch and rememded quiet Naruto muttred ''wait till the guys learn Kakashi-sensei's real looks'' Naruto ate the riceball he said ''wow great cookings Rin!'' Rin said ''thanks Naruto'' Naruto really remember his friends is almost like his back in the present.

After lunch Minato said ''alright everyone today I'm going to teach you all a special taijustu move which I will show you but I need a volunteer...Naruto!'' Naruto set foward to his father Minato start of with a right punch but Naruto it his familliar with that move that Kakashi had shown him.

Naruto end it by flipping Minato and doing a honor bow Minato was suprise to know he had already learn that move Minato said ''ugh that hurts!'' Naruto said ''sorry uncle'' Kakashi said ''his really advance he knows all of sensei's teaching what a shinobi''

After trainings Naruto went around the village to see if anything from his time besides seeing his teachers as kids Naruto doesn't seen much from the future so he went home maybe dad is cooking dinner tonight along the way he ran to Kakashi again he said ''hey Naruto let's hang out!''

Naruto like his idea a little student teacher bonding so far only Kakashi is only person he knows but is better than nothing at least he met his Jounin teacher and he has someone to be with Kakashi took him to the Hyuga compound but Naruto doesn't expect Neji and Hinata around.

Hiashi said ''look like your here Kakashi'' Kakashi said ''Hiashi your early'' Hizashi said ''sorry I'm late Kakashi!'' Hiashi notice Naruto he ask ''who's the guy with you?'' Kakashi said ''sensei's nephew his name is Uzumaki Naruto'' Naruto bow to them only to realize that he doesn't need to show that much respect to them.

Hiashi ask ''why did you bow?'' Naruto said ''gomen I don't know what came to me'' Naruto never knew Hinata and Neji's dads were that cool as kids after all their Hyugas, Hiashi said ''I'm Hyuga Hiashi'' Hizashi ''and I'm his younger twin Hyuga Hizashi'' Naruto notice even their twins is easy to tell them from apart.

Kakashi said ''anyway I hope we can show him our hangout area'' Hizashi said ''Kakashi that a secret only we know that place'' Kakashi said ''he look like he can keep a secret'' Hiashi said ''alright but I warn you if anyone else learn that place your going to regret it''

Kakashi lead him to the secret hangout Naruto seem to be familliar with the place since Sasuke and he has a hangout as well in the forest upon reaching the grounds Naruto notice the lake and waterfall and open space Naruto was right is his hangout area with Sasuke.

Kakashi said ''well this is the place we found this with the Byakugan'' Naruto recalls feeling the same thing with Neji he can't believe he had met his future father-in-law and uncle-in-law is a shame Neji is not with him he will love to see his dad again even as a kid.

Kakashi went swiming while the Hyuga twins train in taijustu Naruto just lie on the grass thinking of his friends while looking at the clouds (don't blame me if he start acting like Shikamaru) Kakashi said ''hey Naruto let's go swim!'' Naruto remended quiet he appoarch the Hyuga twins.

Hiashi ask ''need anything?'' Naruto said ''yeah I was hoping if you guys can tell me the Hyuga clan rule and how it happen'' Hiashi said ''were not allowed and is impossible how you learn that'' Naruto said ''please if you don't some will happen to Nej-'' Naruto try not to talk Neji and Hinata to them.

Hiashi said ''your wired is almost like you something about our clan'' Hizashi said ''ah even I suspect that'' Naruto muttred ''at least now I know where Neji got his cold attitute from'' Kakashi said ''Naruto come on let's talk for a while'' Naruto said ''sure Kakashi!''

Kakashi and Naruto spend the whole day talking Naruto feels a deeper bond within his teacher and this made him happy, Kakashi said ''you know Naruto when I'm older I want to train young genins and make them great ninjas of our village'' Naruto muttred ''like the way you already had made me''

Kakashi said ''but even though I'm going to strict I will play tricks on them like a kid'' Naruto muttred ''like the way you made my ramen explode last week'' Kakashi said ''but even though I'm like that I will protect them till death and become a father to them and hope they grow up strong'' Naruto remended quiet by his words.

Kakashi said ''now tell me something about you'' Naruto said ''I wish I have a teacher like you'' Kakashi was suprise by Naruto he gave a smile and said ''and I wish I have a student like you Naruto'' the student and teacher smile Naruto was grateful to be with his teacher.

Late that night Naruto happily lie down on his head he said ''I had a great day I got to hangout with Neji and Hinata's dads, kick my dad's butt in training and best part of all I get spend some time with my teacher'' as Naruto drifts to sleep he muttred ''I'm glad I get to spend this much time with you Kakashi-sensei..''


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto wake up with the need to train Minato made breakfast but he never knew that Naruto can eat so much no wonder his so strong and so healthy Naruto said ''hey dad you have seconds'' Minato said ''go ahead Naruto you need to eat a lot we will train hard today'' Naruto suff bread on his mouth he said ''thanks dad!'' Minato said ''don't talk with you mouth full!''

At the training field Kakashi and other early Minato greet his students Kakashi and others greet him back Minato said ''starting today Naruto will join our team so be good to him'' Rin said ''we will sensei'' Minato said ''Naruto chose a partner'' Naruto said ''I want Kakashi!'' Minato said ''alright Kakashi his your responsibilty''

Kakashi said ''hai sensei, come on Naruto I will show you my Chidori'' Minato barks ''no dangerous justu for a while Kakashi!'' Naruto smirks ''no far dad!'' Kakashi said ''I will lead today so listen up taijustu training then we will have sparining!'' Minato said ''be careful son''

Later that day Minato take Naruto away from his team to talk to him Naruto ask ''what this you want to tell me dad?'' Minato said ''Naruto while your here I will keep you in my team but let's just keep this clear no can find out that your my son'' Naruto ask ''why will they be trouble?'' Minato said ''your mother and I are not married yet''

Naruto ask ''you already know mom?'' Minato said ''yeah I do'' Naruto ask ''where is she?'' Minato said ''on a mission but she will be back in a few days'' Kakashi shouts ''Obito you baka you almost killed me!'' Minato said ''we have to hurry!'' Naruto shouts ''Kakashi-sensei hang on!''

Minato rushes to his team he saw Kakashi beaten up he quickly aid his best student he slowly elevate Kakashi and try not to hurt him even more he ask ''Kakashi are you ok? Are you hurt?'' Kakashi said ''yeah but I think my right arm is broken'' Minato slowly touch his broken arm Kakashi screams ''arrgh it hurts!''

Minato said ''it looks serious I'm taking you to the hospital, Naruto your in charge till I get back!'' Minato teleport away carrying Kakashi bridal stlye, once his gone Rin shouts ''Obito is your fault you almost killed him!'' Obito said ''he was asking for it!'' Naruto ask ''who did this anyway?''

Rin said ''Obito challenge Kakashi and broke his arm with a powerful kick and almost burn him with a fire justu'' Obito said ''serve him right!'' Naruto said ''Obito you shouldn't had never done that Kakashi is your friend even you guys hate each other you shouldn't had never hurt him like that'' Obito said ''you made your point Naruto I'm sorry''

Rin said ''what words Naruto you sound like a teacher'' Naruto said ''saiki kampatsu no kiwami'' Minato teleport to his team Rin ask ''how's Kakashi doing?'' Minato said ''his fine now the doctor said is not a serious injury but he will be out for a few days'' Naruto said ''whew thank goodness''

Minato ask ''now who did this?'' Rin said ''Obito did this sensei'' Minato said '' *sigh* Obito this the 3rd incident from you and Kakashi one more time this happen and both you will be send back to the academy'' Obito said ''yes sensei I will go apologize to him'' Minato said ''you better!''

At the hospital Kakashi was sleeping peacefully Obito, Rin and Naruto slowly enter the room try not to wake him up Kakashi slowly wake up seeing his teammates by his bedside but his still mad at Obito he said ''Obito go away!'' Obito said ''I came to apologize to you Kakashi''

Kakashi said ''what the point of it you almost killed if I hadn't block that kick!'' Obito said ''Kakashi I'm sorry ok your my best friend I didn't want to kill you but I got carried away and I'm sorry please forgive me'' Kakashi said ''alright you meant it this time Obito I forgive you'' Obito said ''thanks Kakashi I promise I will never do that again''

Kakashi said ''you swear on your duties as a shinobi'' Obito said ''I swear on the Will of Fire'' Rin ask ''how you feel Kakashi?'' Kakashi said ''my arm still hurts but I'm fine now'' Naruto said ''that good Kakashi take it easy for a while'' Kakashi said ''I will Naruto thanks for your concerns''

Late that night Naruto lie down on his bed and begin to wonder about his friends, when Minato enter his room he ask ''you still awake?'' Naruto said ''yeah dad'' Minato sat by his bedside Naruto ask ''why can't they know that I'm your son?'' Minato said ''like I said your mother and I are not married yet it can affect us''

Naruto said ''then I will tell them I'm not from this period'' Minato said ''and what Kakashi to find out your his student'' Naruto ask ''how you know that?'' Minato said ''Naruto your my son I know what going on with you go to sleep already'' Naruto now really wonders about his dad knowing Kakashi is his teacher.

The next day Naruto is in the village runing some errands for his dad is must be hard to be a single parent raising a kid alone much as Naruto doesn't want to be a burden it really can't be helped he ran to the flower shop of Ino's family he went inside and take a look.

Naruto never knew that Ino's family already has so much flowers as they already do Inoichi notice Naruto he ask ''find something you like?'' Naruto look at Ino's dad he really does look like Ino he said ''well I came to buy some flowers for Kakashi'' Inochi said ''so met Kakashi say no more I know what to give you''

At the hospital Kakashi was sleeping when Naruto enter the room Naruto place the flower by his bedside and try not to wake him up but as Naruto about to leave ''Mmmm...'' Kakashi goarn from his slumber Naruto rushes to his bedside and ask if he needs anything Kakashi gave a negative calm.

Naruto wants to stay for a while but he has errands to do he just waited for Kakashi to fell asleep again before he leave the hospital he muttred ''I will be back Kakashi-sensei don't worry'' Naruto first went to town to buy some materials before going back home.

After runing errands Naruto went back to the hospital to see Kakashi who is still sleeping Naruto went to his beside Naruto doesn't know why he doesn't want to leave Kakashi out of sight or maybe is bond between student and teacher they have that make him feel this way.

4 hours laters

Kakashi wake up with Naruto asleep by his bedside he used his left hand to patted his head he said ''hey Naruto wake up!'' Naruto goarns '' 10 more minutes Kakashi-sensei'' Kakashi was shock to hear his words Naruto wake up only to realize that his not home yet and Kakashi is also awake.

Naruto said ''Kakashi your awake...'' Kakashi said ''yeah you seem to be dreaming about me'' Naruto wonder if heard him talking in his sleep Kakashi ask ''what you know me you just called me sensei'' Naruto said ''so you heard it...'' Kakashi said ''yeah and I want to know the truth''

Naruto said ''your my Jounin teacher...'' Kakashi was shock Naruto said ''yeah is true I came from the future your my sensei you raise me to be a ninja 20 years from now'' Kakashi said ''so that explain why you have my fighting style'' he ask ''so your really my student?'' Naruto said ''yeah I'm Kakashi-sensei''

Kakashi was happy to meet his future student for the first time he said ''so it only mean I have a good future since I met my student'' Naruto said ''your future is bright as long you don't tell anyone about this'' Kakashi said ''deal!'' Naruto said ''and I'm not your sensei's nephew I'm his-'' Kakashi said ''son I know is pretty obivious you know''

Naruto said ''anyway now you know everything I guess is safe to say you owe me 20 ryo'' Kakashi ask ''for what?'' Naruto said ''exploding ramen in my face'' Kakashi chuckle by Naruto's words Kakashi said ''and I'm the mature one'' Naruto said ''don't push it Kakashi-sensei''

Later that Naruto's house Minato said ''your back son and guess what I made your favorite noodles'' Naruto said ''that's great dad'' Minato ask ''where you been all day?'' Naruto said ''at the hospital looking after Kakashi-sensei'' Minato said ''I see so how is he?'' Naruto said ''his ok''

Minato gave Naruto a bowl of noodles as he sit down he ask ''Naruto went was the last time you took a bath?'' Naruto said ''about 4 weeks ago'' Minato said ''after dinner take a bath will you!'' Naruto smirks ''fine...parents!'' Naruto chow down on his noodles he said ''it taste good dad!''

Minato laugh he said ''Naruto how many time I have to tell you, don't talk with your mouth full'' Naruto swallow his noodles he said ''sorry dad is just your cooking are good'' Minato said ''but as good as your mom's she a better cook than me'' Naruto said ''wow no wonder why you like her'' Minato gave a wired smile.

After dinner Minato cleans the table while Naruto take off his clothes leaving only his boxer shorts Minato shouts ''Naruto don't take off your clothes here!'' Naruto said ''your the one who said to take a bath after dinner'' Minato said ''ok I take that back but no taking off your clothes in public is embarassing for me as a parent!''

Naruto said ''ok fine I will be in the shower room if you need me'' as Naruto walk away in his boxer Minato ask ''what's wrong with that boy?'' he shouts ''remember to use soup and save some hot water! Naruto shouts ''whatever dad!''

Late that night Naruto enter his room he said ''ok dad I took a bath I hope your happy'' Minato said ''at least you smell better'' Naruto roll his eyes he ask ''by the way how did you know I like noodles?'' Minato said ''I know you my own son now go to sleep we have training by dawn'' Naruto said ''alright dad''

Minato went to read some books went someone enter the door he said ''you back already...''


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto wake up early he said ''I will have breakfast first then I will visit Kakashi-sensei at the hospital before doing some training maybe he has some saiki kampatsu no kiwami for me'' he laugh and said ''but I doubt sensei is still kid he not that deep yet''

Naruto jump out of bed as he leave his room he said ''hey dad I hope your ready to lose again'' Minato greets his son a voice said ''Minato don't tell me you adopt a brat already'' Naruto was familliar with that voice he shouts ''Ero-senin!'' Jiraiya shouts ''you little punk!'' Minato said ''be polite Naruto!''

Naruto said ''over my dead body dad I don't know if you know but your good for nothing sensei is a pevert!'' Jiraiya ask ''you him Minato?'' Minato said ''my son sensei'' Jiraiya said ''well he has your looks but has Kushina's brains'' Naruto said ''I'm not that stupid!'' Minato shouts ''Naruto!'' Naruto said ''I'm leaving if you need me I'm with Obito''

At the hospital Naruto told Kakashi that he just saw Jiraiya at his house Kakashi wasn't too suprise since Jiraiya is always with Minato he told Naruto to show a little respect and have some manners but Naruto said it will take him to die before he can respect Jiraiya in same way his dad does.

Later that day Naruto went the training field he saw Obito and Rin he said ''Obito, Rin you guys are early'' Rin said ''nah we just came here to talk'' Naruto said ''well I just visited Kakashi'' Rin said ''well he also visit him an hour ago his doing fine he should be back soon'' Naruto said ''well I was hoping he can give me some saiki kampatsu no kiwami but he has nothing''

Obito ask ''how he can give you saiki kampatsu no kiwami? Naruto said ''he said you must unlock Hyaku Ren Jitoku no Kiwami first before you can unlock Saiki Kanpatsu no Kiwami'' Rin ask ''Kakashi said that?'' Naruto muttred ''in the future''

Naruto went back home to rest he get tried pretty easily maybe cause Kyuubi's seal is weakening already he probably not used in using Kyyubi's chakra Minato notice Naruto been early he said ''your home early'' Naruto said ''I'm just bored I will go to town and buy some something for Kakashi and mom''

At down Naruto went to the hotsprings to relax his body somehow it seems to get his strenght back after relaxing in the hotsprings he went to buy sweets for Minato and Kakashi he also brought flowers and drop them to the hospital.

Naruto went home in time for dinner but aparently Minato invite Jiraiya Naruto recall Kakashi's saiki kampatsu no kiwami he appoarch Jiraiya and apologize for his actions Jiraiya forgive him and offer him trainings Naruto refuses since he already know Rasengan and Summoning justu.

The next day Minato train his team ninjustu and he did some sparing with Naruto with he notice that Naruto is wining and can hear Obito laughing like crazy Jiraiya notice Naruto is so advance than his teammates like he know what to do already.

Jiraiya appoarch Minato he said ''Minato that son of yours seem to know everything your teaching Obito and Rin his too advance'' Minato said ''I know but his in my team now and he also has Kakashi's skills and mine he can already do a rasengan''

Jiraiya suspect Naruto he begin to wonder about that boy and how he learn everything so quickly but so far only Minato know Naruto's secret and about the Kyuubi, Minato continue to train his team.


	5. Chapter 5

Is another day of trainings Kakashi is finally realse from the hospital and return to his team Jiraiya join Minato in training his team everyone formally greet him expect Naruto Kakashi gentlely tap his back he said ''just remember what I told you'' Naruto formally greet Jiraiya.

After training Naruto goes back in hanging out with his teacher they went to town where Jiraiya treat them popstickle Naruto was suprise that they have his favorite treat already in this period Kakashi said that is very popular to kids in the village.

Kakashi took Naruto the hang out where they talk more about Sasuke and Sakura Kakashi is happy to know about his future team and what his life will be like but is too bad his not married yet to anyone Naruto said ''you also taught us about saiki kampatsu no kiwami and Hyaku Ren Jitoku no Kiwami which help in our trainings''

Kakashi said ''you must achieve Hyaku Ren Jitoku no Kiwami first before you can recieve saiki kampatsu no kiwami'' Naruto said ''I know you said that Sasuke had achieve it first'' Kakashi said ''he is an Uchiha his no stupid than Obito I can't wait to meet them'' Naruto said ''you will see us in the future''

Kakashi said ''I don't want to wait for 20 more years I want to see them already'' a voice said ''feel my wrath Kakashi!'' Kakashi said ''not today Gai I just recover'' Naruto was so shock to see Gai as a kid he really look like Lee he muttred ''super busy brow...'' Gai said ''our youth will not last till next time Kakashi''

Naruto muttred ''even 20 years ago his still the same youth crazy guy I know today our teachers haven't change at all'' a female voice said ''is been a while Kakashi'' Kakashi said ''hi there Kurenai'' Naruto never knew how cute Kurenai was as a kid he muttred ''I wish Hinata was here'' a voice said ''Kakashi hey!''

Kakashi said ''Asuma yo!'' Naruto wasn't too suprise to see Asuma as a kid but at least his not yet smoking Kurenai ask ''who's the boy?'' Kakashi said ''minna this is Minato-sensei's nephew Uzumaki Naruto'' Naruto said ''hey guys!'' Kurenai said ''hi Naruto'' everyone introduce themselves to Naruto.

Naruto was happy to see his other teachers he just wish his friends can see them Kakashi said ''his in my team his pretty advance but I had to admit his far too good to be a ninja'' Kurenai said ''so that mean he know his uncle's rasengan not bad'' Naruto said ''I can show you all Sag-''

Naruto thinks is a bad timing to use Sage Mode, Kakashi said ''anyway what about we all hang out next time I want to be with Naruto today'' once everyone is gone Naruto said ''you guys realize there also my teachers'' Kakashi said ''but I want us to be together I'm sure you heard about student teacher bondings''

Kakashi lend him to the Hyuga compound where the Hyuga twins are agrueing Hiashi shouts ''is your fault Hizashi!'' Hizashi shouts ''my fault how is this my fault?'' Hiashi shouts ''if you hadn't blown it with the Uchiha we won't be in this crisis!'' Kakashi ask ''what are you fighting about this time?''

Hiashi shouts ''my loud mouth twin had mess up and told the Uchiha that we can beat them!'' Hizashi shouts ''you had drag me in this mess'' Hiashi shouts ''your always been trouble!'' Hizashi shouts ''just because I'm younger doesn't mean your better than me!''

Naruto said ''guys calm down fighting won't change anything'' Kakashi said ''get use to it Naruto their always like that'' Hiashi shouts ''your the worst brother ever and I hate you!'' Hizashi shouts ''I hate you more your mean and always bully me just cause your in the Main Branch with dad!''

Kakashi ask ''hey Naruto I remember to teach you respect right?'' Naruto said ''you brag about it everyday'' Kakashi said ''hey quit fighting already'' Hiashi said ''stay out of this Kakashi this between the Main and Branch families'' Naruto said ''stop it both of you look you will never solve anything this way''

Kakashi said ''go Naruto!'' Naruto said ''your problems will get worse if you fight now I want the both of you to stop and talk about it instead'' Hiashi said ''what is it for you'' Naruto said ''talking make things better give it a try'' Hizashi said ''his right you know'' Hiashi said ''I agree''

Hiashi said ''your a wise kid Naruto you have our clan's respect now'' Kakashi said ''now that's the saiki kampatsu no kiwami'' Naruto said ''I know is normal for siblings to fight but try to get along with each other'' Hizashi said ''I wish our clan can do the same thing'' Hiashi said ''maybe I can fix that''

Naruto said ''both of you can do it for kids sake'' Kakashi said ''tsk bad timing on that one Naruto'' Hiashi said ''that too sudden'' Naruto ask ''if ever you guys are older what will name them?'' Hiashi said ''if I have a daughter I will name her Hinata'' Hizashi said ''if I have a son I will call him Neji''

Naruto said ''they sound good'' he muttred ''I wish they were here they plan their name long before'' Kakashi said '' anyway I'm glad you guys are ok now come on Naruto let's go see Choza and Shikaku'' Naruto ask ''what are introuding them to me? Kakashi said '' so you can see your friends' parents as kids''

Along the way Naruto saw a long alley going to back of the village he stop on his tracks he ask ''Kakashi-sensei where does this alley lend to?'' Kakashi said ''to the border of the Uchiha clan, why'' Naruto said ''I want to see this first if is ok'' Kakashi said ''of course good timing I want to see Obito''

Kakashi lend Naruto the main entrance of the Uchiha clan where Obito greet them he said ''I expect you to be here Kakashi'' Kakashi said ''I'm not here to train with you but if is possible I want to take Naruto for a tour around your clan'' Obito said ''sure thing allow me to see you the wonder of my clan''

Naruto saw how lively the Uchiha clan was long ago if Sasuke was here we will be happy Naruto saw a beautiful girl by the lake he ask ''Obito who is the girl?'' Obito said ''Mikoto she Fugaku's current girlfriend'' Naruto wonder if that's Sasuke's mom Naruto appoarch her he ask ''if you had son what will name him?''

Mikoto said ''Itachi and Sasuke'' Naruto was correct she is Sasuke's mom she really pretty Sasuke got her looks Kakashi shouts ''Naruto no sealing some else girlfriend!'' Fugaku shouts ''hey punk stay away from here'' Obito smirks ''yonk Fugaku!'' Mikoto said ''relax Fugaku his just ask for some kunai''

Fugaku said ''alright but he better leave'' Naruto said ''thanks for the save!'' Mikoto ask ''your name?'' Naruto said ''Uzumaki Naruto'' Mikoto said ''Mikoto, your name is lovely you remind me of Kushina'' Naruto muttred ''you know my mom...'' Kakashi drag Naruto away he said ''come on before we get killed''

Fugaku ask ''your friend Kakashi, Obito?'' Kakashi said ''yeah'' Obito said ''sensei's nephew'' Fugaku said ''is that so anyway I'm Uchiha Fugaku'' Naruto just reminded queit before leaving Kakashi followed him they went to the Nara clan forest.

Shikaku was gather herbs with his teammates when Kakashi and Naruto came Inoichi said ''hey Kakashi what's up'' Kakashi said ''oh nothing just want you all to meet Minato-sensei's nephew'' Inoichi said ''your always at my flower shop but anyway I'm Yamanaka Inoichi and these are my teammates''

Shikaku said ''Nara Shikaku owner of this forest'' Choza said ''Amichi Choza...'' Naruto said ''I'm Uzumaki Naruto'' Choza said ''nice to meet you Naruto'' Naruto was so suprise they really look like the Ino-Shika-Cho, he said ''anyway nice to meet you Ino-Shika-Cho'' Inoichi ask ''how did you know about the Ino-Shika-Cho?''

Naruto said ''oh I heard about it from Kakashi'' Inoichi said ''oh Kakashi spreading untrue rumors about us'' Kakashi just gave a ''hn'' Shikaku said ''anyway Kakashi Rin is asking me for some herbs I hope you don't mind giving it to her'' Shikaku hand Kakashi over a small bag Kakashi said ''yeah sure I don't mind''

Choza ask ''Naruto you like ramen?'' Naruto said ''you bet ya'' Choza said ''then I hope your uncle doesn't mind me treating you does he'' Naruto said ''I'm sure he won't mind at all'' Shikaku said ''Choza you better be careful you know Minato when it come to kids'' Kakashi muttred ''tsk been there''

Shikaku said ''is getting late and we gather enough herbs let's all go home our parents must be worried'' Inoichi said ''yeah hey Kakashi you go home now as well'' Kakashi said ''I better take Naruto back to sensei first'' Choza said ''I will do it Kakashi you should go now your dad might worried''

At Ichikaru Naruto never knew how good the ramen is still even 20 years ago Tenchi's dad is still runing the place and Tenchi is still a kid about Kakashi's age Naruto suff ramen in his mouth he said ''is really good'' Choza said ''you must love ramen'' Naruto said ''you bet ya thanks for treating me''

Choza said ''is nothing somehow I feel like I met you before'' Naruto forgot that his with Chouji's dad Choza ask ''do I know I know your parents?'' Naruto said ''I don't think so'' Choza said ''oh well maybe is just cause I know your uncle'' Naruto muttred ''or the fact that Chouji and I are friends...minna''

Is already late when Naruto went home he jump on his bed and shed some tears he said ''everyone...I wish your all here I miss you all so much'' and somehow he doesn't remember how he end up in the past all he remembers is passing out and been took to the hospital he wonder who send him here maybe it can bring him back.


	6. Chapter 6

Is been days Naruto is playing with Kakashi and his teammates and the Hyuga twins Ino-Shika-Cho in a nearby lake went a guy in a cowboy outfit appoarch them he said ''yo how is it shaking'' Hizashi ask ''who is he?'' Hiashi said ''don't know'' Naruto felt a shock look in his face he muttred ''dad...'' team Minato muttred ''sensei''

Minato spin his cowboy hand he said ''what you say we all grab some snacks I'm sure you kids are hungry'' Choza said ''sounds good'' Shikaku shouts ''Choza!'' Shikuro appoarch them he said ''so this where you guys are'' Tsume said ''thanks for leaving me with Shikuro here!''

Naruto ask ''who are these guys'' Kakashi said ''Aburame Shikuro and Inuzuka Tsume'' Naruto muttred ''it must be Shino and Kiba's mom and dad'' Tsume ask ''hey who's the kid with Kakashi?'' Hiashi said ''Minato's nephew Uzumaki Naruto'' Tsume said ''what a dunce name'' Naruto shouts ''hey!''

Tsume said ''kidding you senstive boy!'' Shikaku said ''anyway is obivious Minato is here'' Kakashi said ''yep we caught you sensei'' Minato take off his cowboy hat he said ''I guess is no hiding from you Kakashi'' Naruto said ''uncle that's pretty embarassing'' Minato said ''sorry I just want to tease you kids''

Naruto come home in time for dinner he said ''hey dad what's cooking a cow'' Naruto laugh as he enter the living room a women with long red hair is hugging Minato, Naruto shut his eyes he said ''I will pretend I never saw that'' Minato said ''Naruto your home'' Naruto said ''yeah in time for a love movie I guess''

Minato just laugh he said ''this your mom don't worry I'm not a chick-boy'' Kushina said ''so this our son his so handsome'' Naruto apporach his mom he ask ''your really my mom?'' Kushina gut punch her son she shouts ''of course I'm your mom dattabane!'' Naruto muttred ''she about insane as Sakura!'' Minato muttred ''ouch...''

Kushina said ''sorry about that Naruto I got a little carried away'' Naruto said ''no worries I'm used to it'' he muttred ''at least now I know why my friends are scared of there moms'' Minato said ''I will leave you guys to talk I will just set the table'' Kushina said ''sure thanks Minato''

Kushina hug her son she said ''I'm happy to finally see you'' Naruto said ''me too mom'' Kyuubi said ''that's chakra is same as mine no doubt is my former Jinchuuriki and my myself'' Naruto suddenly felt a sharp pain in his stomach causing him to collaspe Kushina panic ''are you ok?'' Naruto said ''no...argh my stomach hurts!''

Kyuubi said ''is useless Naruto'' Kushina quickly aid her son she shouts ''Minato help Naruto's hurt!'' Minato rushes to his son he ask ''what's wrong son?'' Naruto said ''I feel a sharp pain it must be the Kyuubi's seal is weakening'' Minato ask ''Kyuubi?'' Minato carries Naruto bridal style and take him to his room.

Minato lay him the bed making sure his relax Naruto screams ''argh it hurts make it stop!'' Minato said ''just as I expect his Kyuubi's jinchuuriki his Kyuubi must had felt Kushina's and tries to break the seal'' Minato a hand on Naruto's forehead he said ''his burning up he has a fever Kushina I'm sorry but-''

Kushina ask ''but what?'' Minato said ''till I fix this you must stay way from Naruto just so his seal won't react'' Kushina was sadden by Minato's descion but it look like the only way to keep the Kyuubi from hurting Naruto she left with tears on her eyes not able to see her son.

As the night pass Minato watch Naruto sleep he said ''don't worry son I will watch over you tonight until your better'' Minato place a wet towel at Naruto's forehead Kushina watches her from the door as Minato nurse Naruto to health she wonder who made him a Jinchuuriki but who ever did made a huge mistake.

* * *

A/N: pls forgive the part about Minato dressing up as a cowboy is not counted I was listening to J-POP when that idea pop in my head (I probably ate or drank something wired but is not chocolate or anything sweet) I was going to put it the mid end chapter but I don't want that idea to be wasted and oh yeah for some of you who are rushing the story to end you have to wait is not easy to find good idea and I also have school work is bad enough that my science and math teachers are giving me taurmas in class, so you have to wait and I have a habit in thrilling ppl what will happen next :P


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto was in total darkness he can't see anything usually when he sleeps the first few moments involes him walking with Sasuke but now it feel so diffrent but cause his not feeling well why his like this all the sudden he heard a sound...

_''Naruto!''_

_Naruto ask ''who's there?'' the voice grew louder and scary ''you don't know me you asshole brat!'' Naruto grew scared it like a breast like roar scaring him but Naruto stand strong he said ''show yourself or I will use Sage Mode to find you!'' The voice shouts ''you are brave but your about to face pain''_

_Naruto got away from the total darkness and end up in Kyuubi's cage upon seeing the biju the Kyuubi's scared Naruto off making him step away Naruto said ''is only you, you bastard fox!'' Kyuubi said ''yes is only me'' Naruto ask ''what you want this time?'' Kyuubi said ''isn't obivious to get out of this body!''_

_Naruto shouts ''never!'' Kyuubi said ''is useless to fight Naruto the seal is already weak and your body is frail'' Naruto said ''I'm letting you get out even if I die!'' Kyuubi said ''you better let me out unless you don't want to see what is the future already like'' Naruto ask ''what you mean?'' Kyuubi said ''what is happening to your friends''_

_Naruto ask ''what is going on?'' The Kyuubi surround Naruto in black liquid Naruto can see his time period everything was destroyed like there no trace of Konoha anymore Naruto can also see dead bodies everywhere he can also hear his friends calling him saying they need help._

_''Naruto!'' a female voice screams Naruto recongize that voice is Sakura she was been stab by a thousand kunais Naruto screams ''Sakura-chan!'' a male voice scream ''Naruto!'' Naruto screams ''Sasuke!'' Sasuke's eyes are pulled off from his face Kyuubi said ''that what the future is already like after you left''_

_Naruto screams ''that's not true!'' Kyuubi shouts ''it is true the future will be gone of you don't set me free!'' Naruto screams ''lies!'' Kyuubi shouts ''now you will suffer with them in the darkness!'' Naruto screams ''waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah''_

Naruto clutches his bedsheet as he sceams Minato said ''Naruto wake up!'' Naruto wake up in terror his heart beat his heavy and his breathing is rage Minato said ''is ok is over you were having a nightmare'' Naruto said ''yeah a really terrible one, dad you need to help me I need to go back to my time''

Minato said ''whoa not so fast kiddo your sick and time travel might not be a good idea'' Naruto pleas ''please dad if I don't go back the future will be gone'' Minato said ''the future is still safe Naruto don't worry so much is ok your still here so it only mean your friends are still ok now go back to sleep''

Naruto said ''I'm scared to close my eyes again'' Minato said ''don't be is ok daddy's here'' Minato start humming hugging Naruto's hot head as he start singing a song Naruto wasn't familliar with the song but it feel nice his eyes start to feel heavy and soon fell asleep.

The next day Naruto wake up feeling dizzy but at least his stomach doesn't hurt anymore it almost like his fever got worse than before he only wish is that he can overcome this quickly Minato had fell asleep on the edge of the bed Naruto place his hand on Minato's head trying to wake him up.

Naruto said ''hey dad wake up'' Minato had woke up learning Naruto's awake he said ''Naruto your awake'' Naruto ask ''why are you still here?'' Minato said ''I stayed up all night nursing you, making sure your ok'' Naruto ask ''don't you have errands?'' Minato sat on the bed edge he said ''is my day off your pretty lucky''

Naruto ask ''where's mom?'' Minato said ''your mom is runing the errands today so she not home'' Naruto said ''I though you don't have errands'' Minato said ''is her turn today we usually take turns in the errands but I'm been doing it these days is her turn this time'' Naruto ask ''what about Kakashi-sensei?''

Minato said ''I will give my team a day off and Kakashi can take charge'' Naruto ask ''don't they know that they don't have practice?'' Minato said ''I'm going to inform them no more question Naruto go back to sleep'' Naruto quickly drift back to sleep Minato quietly leave the room.

3 hours laters...

''Mmmm...mmmm'' Naruto goarns out of his slumber Minato quickly went to his bedside asking if he needs anything Naruto said ''I can't sleep'' Minato said ''you must be hungry your mom made noodle soup before leaving the house'' Naruto said ''I'm not hungry dad...'' Minato said ''just eat something light so you can drink your medicine''

Naruto seem to like his mom's cookings his dad was right his mom is a good cook but he didn't ate much he intake his medicine and Minato ask ''does your stomach still hurt?'' Naruto said ''no not anymore somehow the pain just stop but is still sore'' Minato said ''I will look over my scroll maybe I can strenghten your seal''

Naruto wasn't sure if can handle the pressure of having a sealing justu used on him, Minato said ''I look over the seal last night it the Demon Comon Seal strenghten it might take time but I might just find something useful'' Naruto said ''you better not used a powerful justu on me''

Minato said ''relax Naruto I don't use any, trust me'' Naruto said ''I just want to go home and see my friends again'' Minato smoothen Naruto's forehead he ask ''what you saw in dream last night?'' Naruto explain to Minato what the Kyuubi had shown him Minato find it illogical.

Minato said ''that fox is lying to you your friends and Konoha are not gone his just using it to scare you pretty much like a death threat so you can break the seal'' Naruto said ''what made you say that'' Minato said ''well base on my research if they are gone you should be as well''

Naruto said ''so as long I'm here the future is safe'' Minato said ''and Naruto every night you dream about your friends so it only mean they are still with you keeping you company in the past'' Naruto feel relief now he knows now that there nothing he should worry about''

Naruto said ''so that means...Sakura-chan and Sasuke are...'' Minato said ''ah there with you there inside you Naruto'' placing a hand on Naruto's chest he said ''there in your heart'' Naruto smiles on his dad's words he said ''they are-'' Minato said ''yep like me I'm inside of you watching you grow''

Naruto said ''that's good Saiki Kanpatsu no Kiwami'' Minato laugh he said ''is that so well what you expect from your dad'' Naruto just watch Minato cool his forehead with a wet towel making Naruto feel relax Minato said ''Naruto you want to know the truth who send you here to the past''


	8. Chapter 8

Naruto was shock by Minato's words he said ''you know who brough me here!'' Minato said ''yes...'' Naruto said ''you could had told me sooner!'' Minato said ''sorry but I was waiting for a good time'' Naruto said ''anyway who send me here and why?'' Minato held Naruto's hand and end up in Kyuubi's cage''

Naruto ask ''why are we here?'' Minato said ''I figure you might ask that'' Naruto ask ''and how you change your clothes so quickly?'' Minato said ''this is my real body I just transfer my chakra into my body in the past'' Naruto said ''that explain why you know so much about me'' Minato said ''didn't I mention not to tell anyone''

Naruto said ''yeah like I had told anyone'' he muttred ''but Kakashi-sensei...'' Minato ask ''you said something?'' Naruto said ''no, anyway what happens if anyone find out?'' Minato said ''on Kakashi's base he will know you 20 years ahead of time'' Kyuubi shouts ''what are you doing here 4th?''

Minato said ''to talk to you about threathing my son and his friends with your lies'' Kyuubi said ''you came here to scare me what a joke'' Minato said ''hm...unless your willing to tell Naruto your the one who had send him to the past'' Naruto ask ''what you say?'' Kyuubi said ''over my sealed body''

Minato said ''well in that case I'm telling him so if you excuse me I will like to have a word with my son'' Minato take Naruto to a private room in Naruto's mind Naruto said ''I don't understand anything how could the Kyuubi take me back 20 years that fox hates me'' Minato said ''we all know that son that's why I stop him''

Naruto ask ''what you mean dad?'' Minato said ''he was planing to send you back 16 years back to the past just before I can seal the fox inside of you so he can kill you just after your mom given birth to you so instead he end up sending you 20 years into the past'' Naruto ask ''why 20 years?''

Minato said ''I have to send you to a time when I'm still alive so I can plant my chakra in my body again I was going to send you to my childhood but I figure you might find it borning'' Naruto said ''so you send to Kakashi-sensei's childhood'' Minato said ''I figure your teacher can befriend you and you know him more than you known me''

Naruto ask ''how can I go back?'' Minato said ''I can use my chakra to take you home but it going to take time to gather enough of it'' Naruto said ''I understand'' Minato said ''to make you feel better I can tell you see what the future'' Naruto said ''is ok I just want to think''

Naruto wake up in his room Minato ask ''how are you feeling?'' Naruto said ''ok now I know everything'' Minato said ''that's good at least I won't have a hard time on you'' Naruto ask ''just why you send me here?'' Minato said ''to warn you about the Kyuubi's plan on you''

He held Naruto's seal he said ''listen up Kyuubi if you dare to threat my son again I won't go easy on you if you hate me then take on me not my son you got that!'' Minato look at Naruto he said ''don't worry he won't bother you anymore now go to sleep I just need to take care of a few things''

At the training field Obito said ''hey had you guys heard the news Naruto is sick today'' Kakashi said ''like usual your always late on the updates'' Obito shouts ''jerk!'' Rin ask ''what are going to do guys?'' Kakashi said ''let's visit him'' Rin said ''good idea let's bring him some fruits and flowers'' Obito said ''good idea Rin''

Naruto was fast asleep went team Minato came Minato is still gone same goes with Kushina Kakashi went to his bedside looking at Naruto's peaceful slumber it wasn't too long before he wakes up he goarn ''dad...'' Kakashi said ''is me Naruto'' Naruto smiles he said ''Kakashi-sensei!'' Kakashi said ''just Kakashi for now Naruto''

Naruto ask ''you alone?'' Kakashi said ''nah Obito and Rin are with me I was going to invite the Hyuga twins but maybe next time'' Obito and Rin enter the room Rin said ''sorry Kakashi Obito just hit a vase'' Obito said ''it was an accident'' Kakashi said ''Obito try to break anything'' Naruto said wow his 10x worser than me''

Kakashi said ''a whole lot more'' Rin and Obito to Naruto's bedside Rin said ''we brough you flowers Naruto and some fruits'' Naruto said ''thanks you guys'' Obito said ''man Naruto you look awful'' Kakashi shouts ''Obito!'' Naruto said ''is ok guys'' Rin ask ''what happen to you anyway?''

Naruto said ''I don't know I must ate something wired'' Kakashi said ''you think is food poison'' Rin said ''I doubt I know the effects of food poisoning'' Kakashi ask ''you feeling better now?'' Naruto said ''a little'' Obito said ''say once your better let's prank Kakashi'' Kakashi twitch before punching on the guts.

Kakashi said ''prank me and you don't live till next week'' Rin said ''guys don't kill each other'' Kakashi said ''nah we might die soon anyway'' Naruto said ''guys no need to hurt each other'' Minato said ''I see you got company Naruto'' Naruto said ''uncle your here'' Minato ask ''what you doing here team?''

Rin said ''just came to see Naruto we miss him'' Minato said ''I see but you guys should go now he needs rest'' Rin said ''bye Naruto'' Obito said ''later dude'' Kakashi said ''get well soon little buddy'' Naruto said ''thanks sensei'' Naruto knuckle touch Kakashi before he leaves.

Minato said ''you and Kakashi are getting closer to each other'' Naruto said ''yeah talk about student teacher bond'' Minato said ''you still can't tell him'' Naruto said ''I know sheesh'' Naruto went back to sleep he just wish he can go home already Minato ask ''Naruto you want me to cut an apple for you?''

Naruto said ''no thanks I just want to sleep'' Minato smoothen Naruto's hair he said ''so you can dream of your friends I know how you feel is not that easy to lose someone perious to you'' Naruto shed a tear he said ''I just want all of his to be over soon'' Minato said ''it will be just go to sleep'' Minato kiss Naruto before leaving.

Naruto said ''dad...'' Minato ask ''yeah?'' Naruto said ''I love you...'' Minato smiles he said ''I love you too...''


	9. Chapter 9

Is been almost a week since Naruto got sick somehow is not recovering at all he feels as the days go by he gets more sick than before Kyuubi is no longer bothers him but the seal is getting weak already Naruto is not sure how long he can handle it.

One morning Minato is about to leave the house went he saw Kakashi by the door Minato ask ''Kakashi what are you doing here?'' Kakashi said ''sensei I came to visit Naruto just to know if his doing ok is been a week since I last saw him'' Minato said ''that's nice of you to visit Kakashi go ahead'' Kakashi said ''thanks sensei''

Minato said ''I will just talk to Hokage-sama I should be back by noon'' Kakashi said ''I will look after him for you'' Minato leave the house Kakashi gently enter Naruto's room Kakashi look at his student sleeping peacefully somehow his instick as a teacher made what to look after him his not sure why he feels that way.

4 hours laters...

Naruto wake up realize that is already late he look around his room he saw Kakashi asleep by his bedside he tap his head he said ''Kakashi-sensei wake up'' Kakashi goarn by Naruto's voice he wake up and saw Naruto already awake he said ''your awake Naruto'' Naruto ask ''what are doing here?''

Kakashi said ''I came to see you'' Naruto ask ''how long you been here?'' Kakashi pinch his nose bridge he said ''about 4 hours I came here this morning but I think is already noon'' Naruto said ''yeah...'' Kakashi ask ''are you hungry?'' Naruto sit up he said ''a little but I don't have much of an appetite these days'' Naruto ask ''where's my dad?''

Kakashi said ''at town he going to run some errands'' Naruto jump out of bed and leave his room Kakashi said ''you shouldn't force yourself'' Naruto said ''I'm just going to the living room'' Kakashi followed Naruto, Naruto sat on the coach feeling dizzy Kakashi went to the kitchen he said ''I will heat you some soup''

Naruto said ''thanks sensei but I'm not in a mood to eat anything'' Kakashi said ''you haven't take your medicine yet'' Naruto said ''is taste awful'' Kakashi said ''get used to it'' Naruto ask ''had you seen my mom?'' Kakashi said ''you mean Kushina-san, sorry no'' Naruto said ''that's ok''

Kakashi place a bowl of soup by the table before sitting next to Naruto he ask ''so Kushina-san is your mom?'' Naruto said ''yep...'' Kakashi said ''so that explain why you have her surname so she really did married sensei'' Naruto ask ''you mean dad never told you?'' Kakashi said ''that there a couple nah''

Naruto laughed Kakashi is still very funny he ate the soup Kakashi gave him is must be from last night, Kakashi said ''now take your medicine'' Kakashi gave him a small bottle much as Naruto doesn't want to intake it he really has no choice he quickly drank it he smirks ''it taste so awful'' Kakashi said ''it will be worth it''

Naruto said ''if only there someone who can use medical justu'' Kakashi said ''Rin can she a medical ninja'' Naruto said ''like Sakura-chan wow they really are like each other your team is like our team in the future'' Kakashi said ''I have a feeling about that say Naruto went you return to the future come visit me''

Naruto ask ''why?'' Kakashi said ''there something I want to show you'' Naruto ask ''why can't you show it now?'' Kakashi said ''I will wait for you is something you might like'' Naruto said ''alright first thing I will do when I come back'' Kakashi said ''nah go see your friends first then me''

Naruto said ''Kakashi-sensei...'' Kakashi ask ''yeah?'' Naruto said ''thank you for everything your the best teacher ever'' Kakashi smiles he said ''thank you Naruto and your the best student ever'' Naruto said ''no matter what happen no matter what will happen you will be my teacher''

Kakashi said ''and you will always be my student you, Sakura and Sasuke there nothing else can change that I love you guys'' Naruto said ''and we love you too Kakashi-sensei!'' Kakashi gentlely hugs Naruto he said ''I don't know how I got so bless students like you'' Naruto said ''and I don't know I got a great teach like you''

Naruto pass out in Kakashi's arms Kakashi said ''you must be tried you should rest now'' Naruto said ''yes sensei...'' Kakashi carries Naruto back to his room but the young Jounin is having a hard time since Naruto is so tall and heavy he ask ''what did your parents fed you?''

It took him 10 minutes to reach the bedroom Kakashi gentley lay Naruto on the bed tock him in the blankets Naruto breath in out Kakashi try to help him regulate his breathing he said ''breath slowly Naruto just relax you will do fine'' Naruto breath slower than before Kakashi said ''that's it your doing good''

Naruto goarns ''Kakashi-sensei...will you leave already?'' Kakashi held his hand he said ''is ok I will stay here a little while longer'' Naruto clutch his hand has the pain becomes unbearble Kakashi ask him to relax but soon Naruto fall asleep.

Late at night...

Minato went to his son's room his suprise that Kakashi hasn't left yet he appoarch Kakashi he ask ''still here Kakashi?'' Kakashi said ''yeah sensei I can't leave Naruto alone I will be happy to take care of him'' Minato said ''your a good friend but you should go home now your dad is looking for you''

Kakashi ask ''do I have to?'' Minato said ''yes Kakashi come on is late and your dad is worried I will take charge'' Kakashi doesn't want to leave Naruto alone he always had though teachers must look after there students he whispers ''Naruto I should go home now I will see in the morning sweet dreams''

Minato said ''thanks for looking after Naruto Kakashi it means a lot'' Kakashi said ''is nothing just to inform you Naruto hasn't intake any medicine since he kept on vomitting'' Minato said ''thanks Kakashi'' Kakashi takes one last look on Naruto before leaving with a smile


	10. Chapter 10

Kakashi and the rest of team Minato are working out Obito and Kakashi are doing situps on a tree bark Obito look all fire up he shouts ''I'm going to lose to you Kakashi! 70! 80! 90! 98! 100! I'm about to beat you! Kakashi is not is his old self Obito ask ''what's wrong already give up?''

Kakashi said ''200...'' he jump off the tree he said ''I'm done for the day!'' Rin ask ''what's wrong Kakashi?'' Obito jump of the tree he said ''yeah what's with you your not even bosing us around like you always do'' Kakashi said ''something is been pitching my insides you guys'' Obito said ''your breakfast'' Obito and Rin laughed.

Kakashi said ''I'm serious you guys I dunno why but something has been bothering me'' Rin ask ''since when?'' Kakashi said ''since Naruto joined our team'' Obito said ''maybe just cause you guys are good friends he seem to be attach to you and you are attach to him'' Kakashi muttred ''is must be the student teacher bond Naruto and I have''

Obito said ''come to mention it Naruto look so much like Minato-sensei he also has his fighting style too'' Rin said ''maybe cause his sensei's nephew'' Obito said ''Rin we all know sensei is an only child is impossible for him to have a nephew don't you think his a diffrent relative of sensei's'' Rin said ''maybe''

Kakashi said in his thoughs ''as I want to tell them I will wait for Naruto to explain to them that your his son'' Rin ask ''what you think Kakashi?'' Obito said ''someone's quiet hiding something?'' Kakashi said ''shut up and whatever sensei said let's obey him got that!'' Obito said ''no need to yell sheesh your so serious loosen up man!''

Kakashi went to Naruto's house he fond Minato looking at sealing scrolls Minato shouts ''argh I can't find anything!'' Kakashi ask ''something wrong sensei?'' Minato was shock to hear Kakashi's voice he said ''geez Kakashi don't scare me like that'' Kakashi said ''gomen sensei I came to see Naruto''

Minato said ''I know his in his room sleeping'' Kakashi ask ''how is he?'' Minato said ''no good his recovery is bad'' Kakashi was sadded by the news Minato said ''Kakashi I need to tell you something but is a secret'' Kakashi ask ''what is it?'' Minato put both his hands on Kakashi's shoulders he said ''is about Naruto''

Kakashi ask ''what about him?'' Minato said ''his a jinchuuriki inside him is the most powerful biju the Kyuubi'' Kakashi was shock he ask ''who sealed it inside him?'' Minato said ''I did I seal or should I say will seal inside him 4 years from now'' Kakashi ask ''why?'' A voice shouts ''you seal Kyuubi inside our son!''

Minato saw Kushina very mad Minato walk over to his girlfriend he said ''Kushina let me explain'' Kushina slap Minato's face she shouts ''explain that you made your only son a jinchuuriki for what to start a war? Made his chilhood hard!'' Minato said ''listen you know anything his from the future and his here for a reason!''

Kushina shouts ''to kill his father! Kushina cried shouting ''were over Minato I wish I never met you, you can forget about marrying me!'' Kushina left crying Minato shouts ''Kushina wait!'' Kakashi said ''Kushina-san looks upset sensei'' Minato said ''Kakashi you better leave don't tell anyone about this'' Kakashi said ''hai, hai!''

Kakashi wonder around the village he wonders ''I wonder why sensei sealed Kyuubi inside Naruto?'' Obito said ''yo Kakashi!'' Kakashi said ''hey Obito!'' Obito said ''Rin and I are hoping if you want to play basketball with us'' Kakashi said ''no thanks I just remember my dad told me to be home early?''

Kakashi went to his house Sakumo said ''your home early today Kakashi'' Kakashi sat on the table with deep though'' Sakumo ask ''something wrong kiddo?'' Kakashi said ''dad you lot about girls right do they always get mad when a boy keeps secrets to them'' Sakumo said ''aren't you too young to know about girls''

Kakashi gave a slient reply Sakumo sat next to his son he ask ''why you ask all sudden son?'' Kakashi said ''well Rin and Obito are fighting this morning cause Obito didn't told Rin he accidently broke the bracelet I gave her for her last birthday Rin was really mad at Obito''

Sakumo said ''well Rin has the right to be mad and there your teammates they will work it out'' Kakashi said ''I'm just wondering if all girls are like that'' Sakumo said ''we will discuss when your older what you go play with your friends and be back by dinner'' Kakashi muttred ''that didn't help at all dad!''

Kakashi went to the flower garden he fond Rin picking up flowers he ask ''who are those flowers for?'' Rin said ''hey Kakashi...um there for my mom'' Kakashi chuckles he said ''oh come on Rin don't lie'' Rin said ''fine is for you'' handing over flowers to Kakashi this made Kakashi's face red

Kakashi ask ''Rin may I ask your a girl right if someone kept a secret to you will you get mad?'' Rin ask ''what made you ask?'' Kakashi said ''is just well I saw sensei fighting with his girlfriend she was mad cause sensei didn't told her that Naruto was sick'' Rin said ''I don't see why she will be mad cause of Naruto''

Kakashi ask ''if you were her will you be mad'' Rin said ''not really unless she serious not all girls get mad cause you kept a secert to them you and Obito always keep secerts from me but I'm not mad at you guys'' Kakashi said ''well that make sense thanks sorry for the stupid question'' Rin said ''is ok is normal to guys to know about girls''

Kakashi said ''Rin if your free tonight you want to have dinner at my house'' Rin ask ''are you asking me on a date?'' Kakashi said ''not really...'' Rin laughed she said ''sure Kakashi I will love too I will be there by sundown'' Kakashi said ''alright I will be waiting for you''

Kakashi escort Rin to his house as they enter the house Sakumo greet his son when he saw Rin he ask ''why is Rin here?'' Kakashi said ''dad if is ok I invite Rin over for dinner'' Sakumo said ''alright but you should had told me first dinner will be ready in a while what you kids go wash up''

Durning dinner Sakumo said ''Kakashi always tell me stories about you and Obito and of course Minato always tell me about you guys'' Rin blush she said ''and I heard stories about you from Kakashi I never though your son will invite me to meet you''

Sakumo messed Kakashi's hair he said ''ah Kakashi your growing up so fast'' Kakashi said ''dad were just friends plus is embarassing'' Rin said ''oh Kakashi is ok I won't tell anyone'' Sakumo said ''Kakashi you should focus on been a ninja first before on girls'' Kakashi said ''I know that!'' Sakumo said ''but you can have a girl by 17''

Kakashi said ''asume he will say after I can get married'' Rin laugh she said ''Kakashi is just a joke'' Sakumo said ''I never had the chance to meet you and Obito but I'm glad I finally did'' Rin said ''maybe next time you can meet him'' Kakashi said ''but for an elite his such a kluz''

After dinner as Rin about to leave she said ''I had a good time Kakashi thanks for inviting me over'' Kakashi said ''your welcome...um Rin I been wanted to tell you this'' Rin ask ''what is it?'' Kakashi said ''I...is nothing forget it I will see you tomorrow'' Rin said ''Kakashi you can tell me anything'' Kakashi said ''maybe next time''

Rin said ''anyway I need to go now bye'' Kakashi said ''bye Rin take care'' Rin wave goodbye to him as Kakashi close the door Kakashi ask ''why I can't tell her why is has to be so hard?'' Sakumo ask ''have you told her yet?'' Kakashi said ''no I chicken out'' Sakumo said ''you will have a chance son just wait for it''

Kakashi said ''I know'' Sakumo said ''is late already and is pass your bedtime you have a long day tomorrow'' Kakashi said ''yes''

* * *

A/N: for the next few chapters Naruto won't make any appearance he will be mention but not appear


	11. Chapter 11

''Kushina you need to listen to me please!''

''Forget it Minato I don't need your excuses!''

''Kushina please just for a few minutes you misunderstand everything!''

SLAP

''No Minato I didn't misundertand everything I regret everything I regret that I ever met you!''

''Kushina...ugh is not what you think please just listen to me!''

''Minato I had it with I just wish I never met you I hate you! I HATE YOU MINATO NAMIKAZE!''

''Kushina please!''

''GO AWAY I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!''

''KUSHINA!''

Minato when home crying ''what I'm going to do without Kushina, Naruto will...'' Minato led tears escape ''what had I done? I'm such an idoit!'' Kakashi hug his sad teacher he said ''is ok sensei just give her some time'' Minato said ''thanks for the comfort team'' Rin said ''you still have us sensei...''

Obito said ''yeah sensei we won't leave you'' Minato smiles he said ''thanks you guys I'm grateful to have students like you 3'' Kakashi and his teammates hug Minato, Kakashi said ''and were glad to have you as our sensei'' Minato said ''thanks you guys'' Rin said ''we will help you take care of Naruto''

Kakashi place an ice pack on Minato's bruises he said ''she must had took it hard'' Minato said ''yeah...ugh not too hard Kakashi it hurts!'' Kakashi said ''sorry...'' Rin said ''I will handle sensei you and Obito make sure Naruto is ok'' Kakashi said ''alright...''

Late that night...

Minato said ''thanks for taking care of Naruto you guys but no need to handle me I'm ok'' Rin touch Minato in she said ''you should at least rest sensei Naruto is sleeping now you should rest too'' Minato said ''thanks Rin'' Minato quickly drift to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

''alright we did you guys'' everyone in team Minato cheers on Kakashi said ''we finally got the hand of this whole teamwork thing we will do well in our next missions'' Obito cheers ''yeah I can't wait till we test it on our missions'' Rin ask ''where's sensei?'' Obito put by the tree he said ''look like his too depress to train us today''

Rin ask ''depress about what?'' Kakashi said in his mind ''is either his too depress about Naruto or about Kushina-san'' Rin said ''geez and we work hard today'' Kakashi said ''I will go see what's going on you guys'' Kakashi walk over to Minato he ask ''what's wrong sensei?'' No respond.

Kakashi said ''come on sensei you can tell us we just want to help'' Minato sniffle ''thanks for your concerns Kakashi but I just want to be alone'' Kakashi held Minato's neck he seem rather warm he said ''I think your sick, Rin I need medicine, Obito help me take him to a doctor!'' Rin and Obito rush over to Minato.

Minato said ''guys I'm fine I just didn't sleep last night looking after Naruto'' Kakashi ask ''how is he then?'' Minato said ''still running a fever'' Obito said ''this is bad maybe we can get Rin to heal him she always help when we are sick'' Rin said ''Obito Naruto's condition is too serious I'm not that good yet''

Minato said ''thanks for been concern about my nephew you guys but I need to go home now'' Minato teleport away Rin said ''I can tell something is wrong'' Kakashi said ''Kushina-san just brok-'' Kushina came Obito said ''Kushina-san!'' Kushina said ''hi Obito, Rin, Kakashi'' Rin said ''sensei just left I think something is bugging him''

Kushina said ''I'm not here for Minato I'm here for you guys'' everyone ask ''huh?'' Kushina said ''be on a look out you guys Minato is a dangerous man stay on guard'' Kushina left everyone was confuse Obito ask ''what she met by that?'' Rin said ''I dunno sensei is very nice to us he won't dare to hurt us''

Obito ask ''what you think Kakashi?'' Kakashi said ''I think is time I tell you guys this, listen you can't tell anyone that we know'' Rin ask ''what you know Kakashi?'' Kakashi said ''sensei and Kushina-san broke up cause Kushina-san learn Naruto's secret'' Obito ask ''what is it?'' Kakashi said ''Naruto is a jinchuuriki''

Rin and Obito were shock Obito ask ''of what biju?'' Kakashi said ''Kyuubi'' Minato shouts ''Hatake Kakashi what did I tell you!'' Kakashi turn around and saw Minato mad he said ''sensei I can explain'' Minato said ''Hokage's office now!'' Kakashi said ''but-'' Minato said ''no buts Kakashi your in a lot of trouble young man!''

At the forest

Kakashi said ''sensei please I'm sorry but you need to trust Obito and Rin please'' Minato said ''relax Kakashi I trust them man why you sound like I'm about to kill you'' Kakashi said ''gomen I panic'' Minato said ''you should never told them especially Obito you know he can't keep a secret''

Kakashi said ''yeah he told everyone that I'm allergic to dush'' Minato said ''yeah but listen you should never had told them'' Kakashi said ''I'm sorry I don't know who to tell about this my guilt was eating me alive'' Minato hug Kakashi he said ''I'm sorry Kakashi I should got you into this'' Kakashi said ''no worries sensei''

Back at the training grounds...

Rin said ''poor Kakashi I hope they are not too hard on him'' Obito said ''yeah but his in trouble what about the team?'' Rin said ''I dunno but you honestly believe that Naruto has Kyuubi?'' Obito said ''his too friendly for a jinchuuriki man I don't know who to trust anymore'' Rin said ''me too''

Minato said ''were back?'' Rin ask ''are you ok Kakashi?'' Kakashi said ''I'm fine Rin'' Rin said ''let us know if you need a crying shoulder'' Kakashi said ''thanks but I'm fine for now'' Minato said ''Kakashi remember our little talk'' Kakashi said ''yes...'' Minato left his team Rin ask ''what you guys talk about tell us?''

Kakashi said ''guys let's go see Naruto'' Rin ask ''why?'' Kakashi said ''that seal is weakening that's why his ill'' Rin ask ''you mean?'' Kakashi said ''Kyuubi is breaking out'' Obito ask ''you us to stop a biju are you crazy?'' Kakashi said ''I'm only saying let's help nurse Naruto'' Hiashi ask ''planing to see Naruto you guys''

Kakashi said ''yeah you guys want to come?'' Rin said ''Kakashi!'' Hiashi said ''well Hizashi and are just doing errands but yeah sure'' Kakashi said ''Rin I'm going to need the herbs that Shikaku has given you'' Rin said ''I have a few left'' Kakashi said ''as long is enough for a medicine is ok''

Naruto's room...

Kakashi came in slowly Naruto was asleep his breathing was harsh and cheeks are flush a small is also in his forehead Kakashi said ''is a lot worse than I though'' Naruto slowly open his eyes he said ''Ka...ka...ka...shi-sen..sei'' Kakashi said ''is ok Naruto I came to help you it will be over soon hang in there''

Naruto said ''make the pain stop sensei...ugh...argh I can't take it anymore!'' Kakashi said ''Rin give him the medicine'' Rin gave Naruto a small bottle she said ''drink this it should help get rid of that wild fever'' Naruto didn't mind the test he said ''thanks Rin...ooh'' Rin said ''it make you sleepy though''

The Hyuga twins came to his bedside Hizashi ask ''how bad is he?'' Naruto said ''no need to pity me'' Kakashi said ''if you guys use Byakugan maybe you will know'' Hiashi and Hizashi said ''Byakugan!'' Hiashi notice red chakra in Naruto's stomach Hizashi ask ''dude what you ate?''

Hiashi said ''that's Kyuubi's chakra Hizashi is really powerful'' Hizashi said ''sick Naruto is a jinchuuriki but why is trying to break free'' Hiashi said ''is trying to break the seal which is bad news little bro'' Kakashi said ''yep we need to strenghten the seal at least renew it'' Hiashi said ''I can use the Hyuga sealing justu but-''

Hizashi said ''dad said you can't learn it till your 19'' Kakashi said ''drats so much for that plan and I don't know anymore sealing justu'' Naruto said ''my mom our clan can use...ugh'' Naruto fainted Obito ask ''can what?'' Kakashi said ''his still too weak let him rest''

Minato enter the room he notice that Naruto has vistors he said ''look like Naruto has company anyway I got good news you guys'' Rin ask ''what is it?'' Minato said ''I finally fond a way to strenghten the seal''


End file.
